


An Important Date

by sci_fi01



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fi01/pseuds/sci_fi01
Summary: It was a day unlike any other, unknown to everyone. To any normal person the twelfth of March was simply another day that passed by in the blink of an eye but the Doctor is most definitely not a normal person . This is a fact Clara knows very well.This is the story of some ordinary twins born on an extraordinary day meeting the Doctor and saving the planet like any other average Tuesday for Clara Oswald.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh.  
> Thank you so much to my friend who checked and edited this for me, she knows who she is.  
> Updates will happen. If you feel like emailing me to chat or to ask a question its scifi01ff@gmail.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Sci_fi01

It was one of those days, Clara couldn’t decide where to go in all of time and space sometimes it proved difficult to choose so it prompted the oncoming storm to fail around his TARDIS like a fish out of water. She lent on the console, and watched him run in circles trying to find a ‘fantastic’ place to go. Because according to him if it isn’t fantastic, then it’s not worth seeing. Even though everything is fantastic in the Doctor's bow-tie obsessed mind, Clara thought in bemusement.

There were the usual offers of the future, the past, various planets and locations, but then the flash of an alert in the TARDIS caused them both to look around wildly. Even though Clara couldn't read the alert, it was always written in Gallifreyan. A language she couldn't read, no matter how helpful it might be sometimes.

‘Everybody has a birthday!’ The Doctor exclaimed, as he ran around the TARDIS’ main console like a mad-man, he flipped switches and hit buttons ‘Your aunty, your uncle, your sister’s nephew’s dog even has one!’

‘Clearly.’ Clara grinned as she stood up from the main console with amusement in her eyes. ‘Everyone has a birthday, even you have to have one. I imagine it would be a bit different where you come from,’ she said to him as he dodged passed her, still circling.

‘We all have birthdays on Gallifrey there just a bit different and would be incredibly hard to translate to find out what it is in human months, it might not even be possible,’ the Doctor went off on another tangent as often he did in the middle of conversation. ‘You have a birthday too, don’t you? You humans celebrate them, make a big fuss over them,’ he stated. ‘Aren’t you born in the 1900’s somewhere?’

‘I was there when your parents met but I do forget,’ he mutters to himself just quite enough so Clara doesn’t hear.

‘1986, thank you Lord of time, nearly there. Anyway what was the alert about? And what's the sudden obsession with birthdays about?’ Clara asked.

‘There’s a couple of days,’ the Doctor explained, ‘where time doesn’t go right, goes timey-wimey as I prefer to call it.’ What the Doctor was referring to was a phenomenon where the space-time continuum just leaks. He’s studied it and tried to understand, there is very rarely a time where he doesn't, but this is one of those times. It comes out randomly different locations, planets and times. No regularity, nothing. Things like this, the not knowing, not understanding, frustrated the Doctor, more than anything.

‘These leaks shouldn’t happen,’ the Doctor started to explain to Clara.

‘As most things around us shouldn't,’ the Impossible girl joked.

‘Yes, well sometimes these leaks effect people on Earth and other races I once met a Judoon who worked too close to one of these and could heal injuries. He never had to work again. Even though healing isn’t really a Judoon forte, it was still amazing.’

Another tangent, Clara thought, get to the point.

‘But the point is,’ the Doctor said. ‘Life has been created on earth and two young children of the human race have been exposed to it. The twelfth of March, Clara Oswald, is where we are going.’ An excited grin spread on the Doctors face as he ran around console flicking switches, Clara was mostly sure he didn’t know what half of them did.

‘But I promise we won’t run into tiny fifteen year old Clara Oswald. Though I’m sure it would be an experience,’ the Doctor joked.

‘Don’t you dare!’ She exclaimed while pointing at him in her usual fake fury. ‘We will not be seeing my younger self, some of the phases I went thought I might scare myself.’

‘Don’t worry, don’t, don’t, don’t.’ the Doctor muttered having forgotten what he was saying. Concentrated on programing their location. ‘So the twelfth of March 2001. Are you ready?’ he grinned and held his hand out towards her.

‘Always’ she replied and grabbed his hand. Suddenly, they lurched forward as the TARDIS sprung into action. Hurling through the time vortex to Earth, 2001. They both spared a glance at each other and burst out laughing as they held onto each other. The violent lurches now common nature to Clara.

‘Here we go again,’ Clara thought, ‘I wonder what will happen this time.’


	2. Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now 2001, The Doctor and Clara have found the source of the leak which has had some interesting effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta! Always correcting me.
> 
> Enjoy x

Earth, England, London, 5.30 AM

As the TARDIS materialised, Clara could feel the sudden stillness hang in the air till it was broke with the Doctors usual excitedness that tinged everything he said.

“Here we are.” The Doctor said as he tweaked his bowtie and got himself ready to leave for the door. This included running down the steps and nearly immediately coming back up but with one addition. A fez. 

He looked at Clara with an impressed smile on his face. “No, no, no, no.” She said hastily “It’s not going to happen, I am not going anywhere with you with that thing on your head,” as she grabbed her jacket to go outside.

“But fezzes are cool.” The Doctor whined, like a reluctant child told to leave his toy behind.

“Nope,” said Clara as she hit the fez gently off his head while they stood by the TARDIS doors. “Where are we anyway?” 

“Earth,” he replied in a tone that suggested the obvious. He swung open the TARDIS doors to reveal a large building. The sun was rising, Clara decided it must be early morning. The Doctor walked out in his usual stride licked his finger and put it in the sky, as if testing the direction of the wind but Clara knew what he was doing. “Earth, England, London, The Royal London Hospital.”

“Nice, wasn’t anywhere near here when I was fifteen.” Clara said as she closed the TARDIS door behind them. “So where is the leak and what's it done?”

With the screwdriver buzzing the Doctor pointed it at the building. “It’s in there somewhere, but we knew that already, we won't know what it did until the children demonstrate something, well, abnormal, but if I can catch it while it's leaking then we might be able to understand it and maybe what's caused it.” Then he began to sprint in the direction he pointed his screwdriver, shouting for Clara to follow. She looked at the building once more than started to jog and followed the Doctor into the hospital.

As soon as they reached the ward, they slowed down. Overwhelmed by so many doors, the Doctor couldn't decide which way to try first, then suddenly everything stopped.

No one moved, the clocks still ticked but, the people were frozen in place.

The Doctor turned with a confused look staring at Clara who was frozen in the midst of her running. As he got closer he noticed that all around him people had just stopped. He waved his hand close to the Impossible girls face and glanced out the window. Then a baby cried. 

With the sole sound of a screaming baby, it was easy to follow. As he walked down the corridors he noticed that outside people were walking, talking and moving.

“Must be short range” he muttered to himself. The Doctor followed the noise until he found two cots with one screaming child in and the other child was also frozen in time. On the right wall, there was what looked like a crack, with light seemingly coming from the other side. The Doctor knew better. He rushed over and scanned it. Yet came up with nothing of use. At least he now knew, that it started to leak about four days ago, and it was now closing. That and on the other side was the space-time vortex. “How and why! Agh I hate not understanding things! This shouldn't be possible”. With the screwdriver still buzzing he swung it around and scanned the crying boy. 

Once the results confirmed everything he guessed. He picked up the baby boy. As the Doctor can obviously speak baby, it was time for him to calm down. 

“Hey, I know your hungry but if you stop time you won't get food anytime soon.” He continued to speak as he rocked the baby.“Well you stopped mummy so you have to wait for food. What's your name?” 

The baby continued to cry but slightly quieter. “Master of the universe is a good name, but not yours I'm afraid. Your name is,” he looked at the boys wrist to see the band “Hunter Miller, the boy who can stop time. I'm The Doctor I'll be checking up on you sometimes, Okay?” The baby just whimpered. “Why? Well something or one has given you those powers and we don’t want someone hurting you for that. I know, so calm down and time will go back to normal.” He put Hunter down in his cot and checked on the little girl whose name was Celeste. “You too Celeste Miller, you must have a power too. We just don't know it yet. We can find out what you can do when you're older, me and my friend Clara.”

The Doctor could then hear people walking and talking in the corridor. He walked to the door and stuck his head out to look for Clara. He saw her run around a corner then stop and look around in confusion seeing the Doctor far away from where he was, to her, two seconds ago. She placed her hand upon her head as if in sudden pain the Doctor looked concerned. She strolled over to the Doctor, feeling a huge headache now even though she didn't have one a moment ago. Before she could speak, he interrupted.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah fine, just a headache. What happened?”

“I'll show you let's go” They both walked into the room.

“Little Hunter Miller can stop time due to that” he pointed at the leak which was getting smaller as time passed. “Well only on a small scale, but as he grows, I’m sure his ability will too.”

“Can we do anything about the tear?”

“I scanned it when I came in it's closing steadily but already been here a few days just like these children.”

“And this little one. What can she do?” the Doctor grinned at Clara leaning over the little girl she always had soft spot for children, good for the Maitlands.

“Not sure, what we do know is her name is Celeste, I once met a princess called Celeste, once quite fitting because she was a princess of the stars but-”

“Doctor! What do we do now?”

“We're gonna have to follow them for a while till they have grown. Make sure they are okay. There might be other events like what has just happened.” Of course while saying this The Doctor was waving his hands around like he usually does.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, I'm sure, you keep asking”

“One of the reasons I wasn't frozen was because I've been travelling with the old girl for so long, I've been exposed to the space-time vortex before”

He put his hand against Clara forehead then scanned her with the sonic screwdriver. “You've been in the TARDIS but was still affected by Hunter, whose powers came from the vortex.”

“It's just a headache all I need is a nap and some painkillers, it will go.”

“It will” he said as he cupped her face and looked at her in admiration. “Let's go then, bye try to be safe” he addressed the children. As they made their way to the door Clara noticed that a lot of time has passed, more than she thought, it must have been due to Hunter. A nurse walked in as they walked out, coming to feed the children.

As they made their way through the rest of the hospital to go back to the TARDIS the Doctor decided “Lets go to 2004, skip the terrible twos, Celeste powers might be set in by then. The old girl always takes us where we need to go.” They finally reach the TARDIS and he gave her a loving pat. “We will keep an eye on them, some people or other races might want them to fight their wars or use them for their powers and we can't let that happen it's not what we do.”

The Doctor opened the TARDIS, let Clara walk in and followed behind her.


End file.
